


Moments In Time

by Cocoabear777



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Journal Entries, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoabear777/pseuds/Cocoabear777
Summary: Just some small drabbles.





	1. I Can't Lose Him

“William?” The man looked up. His face was tear-stained and he looked exhausted. 

“I can’t lose him, Henry, I can’t.” He swallowed thickly, suppressing the sobs that threatened to make their way out of him. He looked down at the pale face of his son, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love him too much. I don’t want him to die…” Henry pulled up a chair sat down next to his friend. 

“I know Will, but you can’t stay here all day. You’ve got Mary, and you’ve got… you’ve got Michael too. Just please tell me you aren’t angry at him."

“No, I'm not mad at him,” William sighed, I just wish I told him that it was dangerous.” He got up. “I’m too tired to drive home.”

“I’ll take you.” Henry got up with him.

“Thanks.”


	2. Memories

September, 1978  
It has been 2 months since both incidents happened, and I’m worried about Will. He hasn’t slept, except when he just passes out from exhaustion. He barely eats, if the loss of weight is any sign, and he can hardly work. I practically had to force him to take two weeks off. He also seems scared of the Spring-Bonnie suit, as if afraid the locks will come undone again and really kill him, though by this point I don’t think he cares. He hasn’t cared much, not since Michael and Tommy’s deaths. It hurts me to see him like this, it really does. Anyway, I should really check on him, make sure he’s taking care of himself and Mary…

 

May 13th, 1981  
I haven’t seen Will this happy in who knows how long. He’s dancing, singing, in his Spring-Bonnie suit. And it’s all for the twins. They, especially Charlotte, she seems to have taken an immense liking to him, make him happy again. And He’s smiling, not the forced ones, but a real, genuine smile. While it isn’t the same as it was before the death of his three children, he’s happy. He looks better too. There’s a bright shine in his eyes when he’s around them, and- I’m just- it’s amazing to see him like this after so long…


	3. Peaceful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my ass and posted a new chapter.

She sat down on the bed, gazing down at the man sleeping peacefully below her. This was the only time he truly looked happy, she thought. He was too much like her dad, his smiles never quite reaching his eyes, always looking wistfully at things not there, always lost in memories long gone. 


	4. Stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter in a day. Yay.

“Stop!” she yelled. Charlotte looked up at her, unsettled by her sudden yell. “Stop! Please, just leave me be!” The other clutched her head.

“Lina?” she asked, but she was unheard.

“Leave me alone!” Lina yelled at the air, tears streaming down her face.” “Please, I don’t want to remember…” With that, she curled up in her chair, loud sobs coming from her. “I just want to forget…” Charlotte got up from her chair, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl.

“It’s okay.”


	5. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.

“Please don’t leave me!” He begged. He actually begged for her not to leave.   
“I don’t- I don’t want to be alone again, I-!” She stopped, and he stepped tentatively, ever closer. He stopped a few inches away, nervous. “I-” he paused.

“I’ll stay. For now.”


End file.
